Eternamente Madre
by Bree Cullen Black
Summary: He pasado mi existencia sintiendosme miserable por no ser madre, un vacio que nada ni nadie a podido llenar pero ahora se me ha presentado esta oportunidad, que me a llenado de esperanza, pero el tiempo pasa y ahora Edward es una amenaza para mi felicidad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer.

Hola, este es el primer fic que subo a esta pagina, me inspire para escribir este fic en madre a los 17 y en la historia creada por Fanny, con la que ya he hablado, por msn, si estas leyendo esto (Fanny), muchas gracias por enseñarme a subir mi fic.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Prefacio

Mi sueño se había cumplido, ahora era madre, no merecía tanta felicidad, no creía ser merecedora de este hermoso ser que llevada en mis brazos. Esta hermosa niña, de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate, Mi hija, si… ella era Mi hija.

No me importaban las objeciones de Edward, tampoco la desmedida sed que le provocaba Jasper, tampoco lo que dijera Carlisle.

_No voy a dejarla nunca _–les dije a ellos tres, como se atrevían a pedir que me alejara de mi pequeña _Bella_.

Al pasar del tiempo, he descubierto los "dones" de mi pequeña, aquellos por los que condeno el fin de sus padres _biológicos, _por lo demás ella ha tenido una vida normal, a pesar de ser _especial_.

Pero ahora… las cosas han cambiado y para pesar mío… se enamoro.

Pero no voy a permitir que ella arruine su vida, no voy a permitir que Isabella se mate y menos que Edward Cullen este con ella.

No voy a dejar que esto suceda, no dejare que Edward la condene, como lo hicieron conmigo, no me importa si el esta enamorado, por que lo primero es mi Hija.

Definitivamente…

Soy egoísta.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

¡Review por favor!

P.D: Para los que leían "Un Ocaso Diferente" de Renaissance Lady-K, he hablado con ella por msn y me ha dicho que subirá el capitulo Apariencias II.


	2. luz en la oscuridad

Hola aquí esta el primer cap de eternamente madre, espero que les guste porque lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y entusiasmo, claro con ayuda de mi co-autora fanny swan, bueno ya disfruten la historia jijiji

Luz en la oscuridad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer.

๕۞۩۞๖ † †๕۞۩۞๖๕۞۩۞๖ † †๕۞۩۞๖๕۞۩۞๖ † †๕۞۩۞๖๕۞۩۞๖ † ๕۞††๕۞۩۞๖๕۞۩۞๖††۞๖

Uno puede creer que la inmortalidad, la belleza eterna y el amor podrían dar la felicidad completa, pero no es el caso de Rosalie Hale.

_Ella_ es la encarnación pura de la belleza, tiene una hermosa familia que la quiere, y un esposo maravilloso, Emmett, y aun así tiene un vació que no puede llenar nadie.

Desea recuperar su mortalidad para poder cumplir su más ferviente deseo… Ser madre.

Pero esto ya no es posible para ella, una vampiresa no puede ser madre, su cuerpo, ya no puede sufrir cambios, su corazón no late, su piel, blanca como la cal y la nieve, además de ser impenetrable, ella lo sabia _no podía cambiar_.

Si pudiese llorar por su lamentable destino, ya lo habría hecho, pero no podía, solo serian sollozos sin lagrimas.

Afronto como pudo este terrible hecho, diciendo que ya lo había superado, pero en el fondo de su ser ella sabia que no era cierto, no importaba si ella tuviera una excelente familia, un esposo que la amaba, los mejores padres, unos hermanos que la querían y uno que solo la soportaba, ella cambiaria todo por ser madre, por que un pequeño ser la llamara _mamá_.

Aunque ella dijera que ya no le guardaba rencor a su _padre_ por haberla convertido en un ser como el que ella era… en el fondo sabia que estaba equivocada.

POV Rosalie

Pueden pasar los segundos, minutos, días, semanas, meses, años y hasta siglos, pero el dolor y la impotencia que siento no disminuye, puede ser que tenga a alguien que me ame con todo su ser, a unos padres que me adoran, a dos hermanos perfectos y a uno que simplemente me tolera… pero eso no compensa el vació…

Mucho antes de que me _convirtieran_ en lo que soy ahora, yo deseaba… no, yo anhelaba ser madre, desde que vi a mi amiga Vera con su pequeño hijo, aquel instinto maternal surgió en mí, el deseo de tener a un pequeño que pudiese llamarme mamá y que jugara con mis cabellos con sus pequeñas manos, pero este deseo no se podría realizar nunca, todo gracias a mi _salvador_ –pensé sarcásticamente- Carlisle Cullen, puede que le deba **todo** lo que tengo pero daría lo que fuera por ser madre, pero como ya me he dicho una y mil veces, esto ya no es posible y menos una opción.

Carlisle, no es una mala persona, pero el es el culpable de haberme condenado a esta no-vida, aunque aya tenido las mejores intenciones de salvarme de aquel suceso que me marco el preludio a mi cambio…

Pero… lo que no entiendo es ¿por que me paso esto a mi?, en mi vida humana, lo tenia todo, padres que me amaban, hermanas que me envidiaban, siendo humana aun deslumbraba con mi belleza, pero como no, era la envidia de todos y aun lo sigo siendo, aunque lo tenia todo para mi no era suficiente, deseaba ser la princesa de cuentos, la única protagonista y lo había logrado, no solo me iba a casar con un hombre de buena posición, si no que tendría un hijo, en esos instantes deje de sentir envidia por mi amiga Vera, aunque… todo se vio volcado por aquella noche… en la que vi el verdadero rostro de mi _prometido_…

Después de aquel momento, solo creí ver un ángel pero… ¡que equivocada estaba!, si hubiese sabido en lo que me iba a convertir yo misma me hubiese quitado la vida, aunque esta no-vida no era tan mala, era más hermosa y tenia a Emmett, mi esposo…

- ¡Rosalie basta! –grito Edward desde el primer piso.

- ¡Deja de escuchar mis pensamientos! –conteste molesta.

- Créeme que si pudiera lo haría –apunto el, quien ya estaba frente a mi, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- Lárgate –le exigí.

Lo vi caminar hacia las escaleras, sinceramente no lo entendía, ¿Qué problema tiene?, no es mi culpa que este solo, el es el que no ha querido encontrar una pareja, a demás el tuvo la posibilidad de ser mi pareja…

- ¡Basta!, si vas a hablar de ti ¡Bien!, pero no te permito que pienses en mi y menos de esa manera –bramo molesto.

- ¡Lo que yo piense no es de tu incumbencia!

- Solo un ser tan frívolo como tu puede tener ese tipo de pensamientos –escupió- Carlisle nunca debió salvarte, merecías _aquella muerte..._

- ¡Entonces si yo merecía aquella muerte tú mereces quedarte solo por toda esta miserable _existencia_! –contraataque, viendo como su rostro iba cambiando y sus ojos se volvían negros.

- ¿ah si? Pues sabes, preferiría pasar toda le eternidad solo, antes de estar siquiera cinco minutos a tu lado.-

- ¡ja! Eso quisiera Edward, solo lo dices por envidia ya que yo tengo a Emmett, en cambio tu… ¡tu no tienes a nadie! ¿Me oíste bien? ¡.Nadie! Estas completamente solo…

En ese instante mi esposo llego, poniéndose al frente a el, segundos después llego Alice y Jasper, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

- Rose por favor cálmate –me pido Alice- a Jasper no le hace bien las peleas.

- Lo siento Alice, Jasper –respondí- será mejor que salga a tomar algo de aire.

-Yo te acompaño amor –me dijo Emmet con aquella sonrisa con hoyuelos.

- No Emmett, quédate aquí por favor, necesito estar sola –le respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

Salí de la casa bastante furiosa por la discusión que acababa de tener con Edward, se que el no es una mala persona, solo que seguramente ha de estar amargado porque esta solo, yo se lo que se siente eso, ya que yo me sentía igual cuando no tenia mi amado.

Como no iba muy lejos, pude oír la fuerte discusión que se había armado por mi partida, Emmett estaba furioso y le estaba diciendo una sarta de blasfemias a Edward, mientras que los demás solo intentaban tranquilizarlo. Emmett siempre era tan lindo, de no haber sido por el, ya hubiera buscado la forma de desparecer desde hace mucho tiempo, el era mi razón de existir, gracias a el he podido soportar todos esto años de sufrimiento…

Pase parte de a mañana deambulando por Alaska, pero pronto me aburrí así que decidí buscar otro lugar para irme, además no quería encontrarme con la estupida de Tanya o la descerebrada de Irina, o algún otro de su clan.

No tenia idea sobre que rumbo seguir, pero entonces recordé el lugar donde nos asentamos por un tiempo antes de que se nos unieran Jasper y Alice. **Forks,** ese era el nombre del pueblo.

No tenia ganas de ir en automóvil, ya que lo que quería era despejar mi mente después de de todo lo ocurrido. Cuando corría me sentía tan… libre, feliz, me encantaba sentir el aire al estrellarse contra mi cuerpo, estas cosas eran de las pocas que me hacían recordar cuando era una humana, todavía podía sentir ese quisquilleo que se siente cuando el aire rosa tus manos, tus mejillas, en fin amaba disfrutar de esa sensación.

Después de correr durante todo el día decidí tomar un descanso, tal ves suene estupido, ya que nosotros lo vampiros no sentimos cansancio, pero aun así decidí que lo mejor seria parar en un hotel antes de llegar a la casa. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para así llegar pronto a Seattle y tomarme un pequeño descanso ahí.

Pronto llegue a Seattle y decidí rentar una habitación en un hotel, aunque sabia que pronto debía irme aun así lo hice, necesitaba darme una ducha, pero antes, debía ir de compras ya que no traía nada de ropa, y para ser sinceros la ropa que traía me hacia lucir como una pordiosera, cosa que no me agradaba mucho.

Camine por las calles luego de haber comprado las cosas que necesitaba hasta llegar a un parque me senté en una banca y deje las bolsas a un lado, entonces vi a todos esos niños jugando y a lo lejos a sus madres que los vigilaban, la melancolía me invadió y las enormes ganas de llorar surgieron, aunque este solo seria un sollozo sin lagrimas.

- Señorita me pasa mi pelota –escuche decir a un niño no muy lejos de mi, yo solo asentí con la cabeza tome la pelota que estaba frete a mi y se la arroje con cuidado, midiendo mi fuerza, el tomo la pelota y sonrió- ¡Muchas gracias! –me dijo luego de irse corriendo, una sonrisa curvo mis labios, tome las bolsas y me fui de hay.

No se cuento tiempo habrá pasado, solo sabia que ya era de noche, aquella escena en el parque aun deambulaba en mi mente, suspire sonoramente y decidí salir.

Corrí hasta llegar al bosque de Forks, un pequeño pueblito, que estaba en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, cuyo cielo casi siempre estaba permanentemente encapotado, lo bueno de ese lugar, era que un vampiro podía pasar desapercibido por el clima, no podíamos ser delatados por un día soleado, sonreí para mi misma camine a pasos humanos.

- Sangre –me dije a mi misma al sentir aquel aroma, corrí hacia el lugar y vi una patrulla volcada, camine lentamente para ver quien estaba, en ella no halle a nadie, solo vi una gran cantidad de sangre, escuche un grito desgarrador, corrí nuevamente para encontrarme a un hombre completamente desangrado y para mi sorpresa a una mujer embarazada, ella me miro con esperanza para luego cambiar a una imagen de horror, sujeto su vientre con fuerza y me miro directamente a la cara.

-¡Por favor ayúdame! –Me suplico,- estoy a punto de dar a luz-

Señora... tranquilícese, ¿En que forma la puedo ayudar? -pregunte mientras la acomodaba en el suelo. Mis manos se llenaron de sangre, por lo cual pude apreciar mejor el olor de la sangre, no sabia que olía tan bien… ¡no! No debía pensar en el olor, debo ayudar a esta señora que esta a punto de dar a luz.

- Necesito que me ayudes a tenerla -pidió mientras sujetaba mi mano, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, tanto que al parecer no noto mis manos gélidas.

- Yo…

- Por favor necesito tu ayuda, se que moriré, pero quiero que mi bebé nazca

- Esta bien señora la ayudare, ¿pero a quien debo entregársela cuando nazca?-

- ¡Oh, ni mi esposo ni yo tenemos familia, así que me gustaría pedirte otro favor sino es mucha moles...- entonces la señora enmudeció a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo, necesitaba sacar a la bebé de su vientre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No se si fue el nerviosismo o algo más, pero la cosa es que empecé a recordar como reaccionar ante una labor de parto, en estos momentos me alegre de que Carlisle me hubiera enviado a estudiar medicina, hice cada procedimiento que había recordado...

La señora se encontraba inconsciente, pero despertó casi al instante de oír los lloriqueos de su pequeña.

-Felicidades es un niña- le dije de manera nostálgica, aquella pequeña era tan… perfecta, creo que eso era quedarse corto-

- Acércamela, quiero ver a mi pequeña Isabella- no dije nada, solo le di a la pequeña, ella la miro con ojos de madre, parecía un ciego que veía por primera vez la luz.

- Isabella Marie, quiero que sepas que yo y tu padre deseamos este momento siempre, el ya no esta aquí y dentro de poco yo también dejare de existir, pero quiero que sepas que para nosotros siempre fuiste una bendición, desde el día que me entere en que ibas a nacer- al escuchar estas palabras la pequeña dejo de llorar, por increíble que parezca, ella entendía lo que le decía su mama, o al menos eso parecía.

-Señorita quiero pedirle un ultimo favor, me siento muy débil, se que pronto moriré, así que le pido… ¡No, le suplico que cuide de mi hija!, ella esta sola en el mundo, corre un gran peligro, yo se que usted es una buena persona, lo veo en sus ojos-

- Señora…-

- Soy Reneé, y su padre era Charlie… Charlie Swan.

- Reneé, yo soy Rosalie Cullen y te prometo que cuidare a la pequeña Isabella con mi propia vida, la querré como si fuera mi hija y no dejare que nada malo le ocurra jamás-

- Lo se Rose, lo veo en tu mirada- Reneé comenzó a verse cada vez mas cansada.

- Te amo mi pequeña, aunque no este contigo físicamente, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí, en tu corazón y siempre te voy a cuidar –la siguió mirando para luego voltear a verme- Rose, ella corre un gran peligro, en el auto hay… una maleta, llévatela y por favor ve el contenido cuando ya estés lejos… - entonces Reneé perdió el conocimiento…. Reneé había fallecido.

Agarre a la pequeña Isabella y la acurruque en mis brazos, estaba tan calientita, fui al auto volcado y busque la maleta, la sujete con mi mano derecha, luego mire a la pequeña.

- Hola pequeña yo soy tu nueva mami y de ahora en adelante yo cuidare de ti- mi pequeña estiro sus bracitos y toco una de mis mejillas, entonces bostezo y pronto se quedo profundamente dormida.

Comencé a oír ruidos, mi instinto me decía que algo malo se acercaba, abrigue a la pequeña con mi suéter, tome la maleta y salí corriendo de aquel lugar.

…

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Isabella nació, no me separaba de ella, siempre dormía en mis brazos y los pocos instantes en los que no estaba con ella la contemplaba, el alimentarla no me costo mucho, tampoco el hecho de registrarla con mi nombre, agradecía el hecho de haberme llevado mis documentos, fue fácil convencer a todos de que esta hermosa bebe era mía, solamente dije algo muy común, que había escapado de casa, ya que mis padres sentían vergüenza de mi, que había trabajado hasta llegar a Seattle, fui tan convincente con mi historia que hice llorar a aquellas personas, pero ahora quedaba algo, un "pequeño" problema, ¿Cómo les iba a decir a mi familia que era madre?, y sobre todo, ¿Cómo les iba a explicar el peligro que corría mi bebe?... aquella maleta tenia un diario, que Reneé, la madre biológica de "Bella", en ella relataba todo lo que había pasado desde la concepción de la bebe hasta un día antes su nacimiento, sinceramente debía hallar una forma de protegerla…

…

Había pasado ya una semana completa desde lo ocurrido, Emmett se había comunicado conmigo, estaba preocupado por mi, intento convencerme de que volviera incluso dijo que Edward quería que volviera, cosa que no le creí, ya que lo que más ha querido desde que me convirtieron ha sido tenerme lo más lejos de el.

- Hola Bella –le dije a la bebe que se había despertado, la pequeña rozo mi mejilla, sonrió tiernamente, en eso soñó el teléfono, suspire y fui por el, seguramente era Emmett, ya que siempre me llamaba a la misma hora.

- Rose, cariño, te extraño, ¡Por que no vuelves! –Me dijo en tono infantil, sonreí para mi misma- Sabes Eddy te extraña –me dijo- _¡Cállate Emmett, y deja de decirme Eddy!_

- Osito sabes que yo también te extraño y me muero por estar contigo, pero no puedo volver –le dije intentando convencerle.

- ¿Por qué Rose, porque no puedes, que te lo impide?- entonces Bella comenzó a llorar…

- ¿Rose, que es ese ruido?- no podía decirle a Emmett sobre mi bebé, ¿y sino la aceptaba? Así que mejor decidí mentirle.

- ¿Qué ruido, te refieres al llanto de bebé? –insinué en tono inocente.

- Si Rose, ese ruido-

-¡Oh! No es nada solo es la tv.

- ¿Rose que hiciste? ¿De donde sacaste ese bebé? Y no me mientas, se que tienes un niño contigo, puedo oírlo perfectamente no soy idiota- al parecer mi esposo estaba enojado, yo no sabia que decirle, así que empecé a titubear.

-este..yo pu..puedo expli..carrr.- comencé a ponerme muy nerviosa

-No Rose no me expliques nada por aquí, creo que lo mejor es que hablemos en persona, no te muevas del hotel por favor voy para allá- entonces se corto la llamada.


End file.
